


I Have You

by pinkamour1588



Series: Happily Wedded Chaos [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Masturbation, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Memories, Minor Injuries, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nosebleed, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Parenthood, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Romance, Rutting, Smut, Tarsus IV, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Jim and Len’s honeymoon adventures.





	I Have You

The next morning, Leonard lied awake watching Jim’s eyelids flutter as he dreamt and his chest rising and falling with each steady breath. Leonard didn’t realize he was crying until he tasted a salty tear that had run down his face and landed on his lips. This was his husband lying next to him asleep. His husband and idiot forever. He reached over, hesitating before tracing his fingers between the freckles on Jim’s shoulders as if he was playing connect the dots.

Jim let out a soft hum a few minutes later and smiled, slowly opening his eyes. “Morning,” he whispered blinking lazily in the morning light.

“Morning,” Leonard smiled.

“You’re crying.” Jim reached over and wiped a tear away from Leonard’s cheek, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I’m happy. I have you.” He took Jim’s hand off his cheek and kissed his wrist. Leonard moved closer as Jim shifted to lay on his side.

“You’re officially stuck with me now.” He put his arm around his husband, grinning.

“I was officially stuck with you the moment I signed the marriage license.”

Jim just smiled and pressed his lips to Leonard’s for a slow kiss. Leonard reached up and buried his fingertips in the hair at the nape of Jim’s neck. Jim parted his lips against the doctor’s and Leonard’s followed suit. He pulled Leonard on top of him as he rolled onto his back.

Leonard pulled his lips away from Jim’s, breathless as he began kissing the blond’s neck.

“Wanna consummate our marriage now?” Jim asked.

Leonard pulled back and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you really going to phrase it like that? Besides, we technically did that last night.”

“Figured it sounded nicer than asking you to fuck me and asking you to ‘make love’ to me sounds weird. And technicalities.”

“I suppose.” He leaned down and kissed Jim’s collarbone.

“Is that a yes?”

Leonard thought for a moment, then nodded and pulled Jim back into a kiss.

“What time is our flight?” Jim asked against Leonard’s lips a few minutes later.

“Eleven.”

Jim pulled away long enough to look at the clock, then pouted. “Dammit. We don’t actually have time.”

Leonard looked over his shoulder. It was less than a quarter till ten and the getting to the shuttle would no doubt take longer than twenty minutes since someone had undoubtedly leaked that they’d gotten married. “Think you can wait until we get to the cabin?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Leonard gave him a small smile and kiss on the cheek. “You shower and I’ll order room service. Then you can eat while I take a shower.”

“Alright.” He pressed a lingering kiss to Leonard’s lips and got out of bed.

~

Around eleven-forty, Leonard was pulling his hood up and getting out of the car after Jim. There were only three photographers there, but that was three too many for Leonard as he pulled his suitcase out of the trunk and thanked Fred for driving them. Jim took his free hand and led the way as Leonard tried to keep his gaze focused on the ground and ignore the photographers trying to get their attention.

Once they were on the shuttle and settled in their seats, Jim reached over and rubbed Leonard’s thigh gently.

“You alright?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, just never really get used to the press, no matter how little there is.” He laid his head on Jim’s shoulder and rested his hand on top of the blond’s.

“I haven’t gotten used to it either.” Jim turned his hand over and slipped his fingers in between Leonard’s, giving his hand a small squeeze as the shuttle took off.

~~~

After a half hour long shuttle ride to the other side of Georgia and another three hours driving, up into the mountains to the cabin, the two of them were surprisingly exhausted. Leonard made dinner while Jim lit the fire in the main room. While eating dinner, Jim tried to steal bites of pasta off Leonard’s plate playfully. Before Leonard could get up after they finished dinner, Jim just about tackled him to the floor and straddled his hips.

“Still want to have sex with your amazing husband?” Jim asked trailing his fingers over one of Leonard’s arms.

“Been waiting all day. Just not on the floor. And I need to at least put the dirty dishes in the kitchen.”

Jim made a face and sighed, getting up and putting out the fire. He helped Leonard up onto his feet before heading toward the bedroom. Jim made it about two steps before he felt a light swat on his ass and laughed. “Is there more where that came from?” he smirked.

“Sugar, you have no idea,” Leonard winked at him before picking up the dishes and taking them to the kitchen while Jim headed to the bedroom.

When he walked into the bedroom, Jim immediately pinned him against the wall, kissing Leonard’s neck.

“You know, the idea of taking this to the bedroom was to make use of the bed,” Leonard said resting his hands on Jim’s waist.

Jim pulled back and dragged Leonard to the bed. He settled laying on his back before Leonard joined him on the bed and kissed him. Leonard soon moved from kissing Jim’s lips to his jaw to his throat. Jim slid his hand under Leonard’s t-shirt, trying to get him to pull it off.

Leonard sat back and pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside. “Yours too.”

Jim leaned up as Leonard helped him pull his shirt. Settling back against the pillows, he watched the doctor’s face as Leonard looked him over slowly, taking in every inch. Leonard traced his fingers over Jim’s collarbones and down his chest.

“Are you just going to stare?” Jim asked.

“Hm?” Leonard looked up from Jim’s chest.

The blond smiled, reaching up and cupping Leonard’s jaw, rubbing his thumb lightly against the stubble. “Are you just going to stare at me or are you planning on doing something? To be honest, I’m not really opposed to either option, but I’d prefer the latter.”

Leonard smiled as he leaned down resting his forehead against Jim’s. “You’re mine,” he whispered.

“And you’re mine,” Jim murmured before tilting his head and closing the gap between their lips. One hand roamed over Leonard’s back before settling on the small of his back.

Leonard kept one hand pressed between them against Jim’s chest, feeling the blond’s heartbeat under his palm. He adjusted his weight and Jim groaned when Leonard’s thigh brushed against his cock through his pants. The doctor smiled against his lips before pulling back just enough to whisper, “Do you want to be on top?”

Jim blinked his eyes open and looked at him confused. “I don’t want to top tonight.”

“Not what I was asking, or offering. I asked if you wanted to be on top.”

Jim’s brain was still a little fuzzy from the kiss as he tried to process the question. “Oh!”

Leonard pulled back, looking at him expectantly.

“Yes,” Jim nodded, grinning at the sight of Leonard’s dick through his pants when the doctor moved onto his back. “Pants off,” was all he said as he grabbed the bottle of lube and hand towel off the nightstand and wiggled out of his own pants.

Once they were both naked, Jim straddled Leonard’s thighs and leaned down to kiss his shoulder then along his collarbone then his neck. Leonard reached between them and took both their dicks in one hand as best he could, slowly stroking them. Jim whined against his neck and rocked his hips. He continued to do so even after Leonard let go and grabbed the bottle of lube. Leonard applied a little to his fingers before reaching behind Jim and rubbing his fingers over his asshole. That was all the warning he gave before slowly pressing one finger in, and then a second when the first slid in almost abnormally easily.

“Was desperate the other day,” Jim mumbled after a moment as he leaned in to kiss the corner of Leonard’s mouth.

“Worth the wait though, right?” Leonard asked as he worked his fingers in and out of Jim’s ass.

“Yeah.” It came out halfway as a moan as Leonard’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

Leonard turned his head and kissed Jim as he pushed a third finger in. Jim pushed back against his hand, letting out a desperate whine. The doctor took his time, smiling at every whine, gasp, moan, and plea that passed Jim’s lips.

Jim let out a particularly loud whine when Leonard withdrew his fingers.

“Shhh, darlin’,” Leonard murmured stroking Jim’s side with his free hand before patting his hip. “Need you to sit up.”

He slowly pushed himself up so he was sitting back, staring at Leonard’s hand as the doctor applied lube to his own cock. When Leonard gestured him closer, Jim moved and straddled his hips. Jim steadied himself putting his hands on Leonard’s shoulders before slowly sinking down onto his cock. The doctor wiped what he could of the lubricant off his hand while Jim got settled.

“Doin’ alright?” He gently rubbed Jim’s hip as he looked him over.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded before lifting himself up a few inches and then sinking back down.

Leonard ran his fingers up Jim’s arm watching his face as he rolled his hips against the brunette’s. Jim looked back at him with a small smile before carefully leaning down to kiss his husband. It was sloppy, too much tongue and spit, but Jim moaned into it as Leonard started moving his hips against Jim’s.

“Len,” Jim whined as the doctor kissed his shoulder.

“Hm?”

“Hand.”

Leonard let him sit up enough to take Jim’s dick in his hand, stroking it lazily in time with Jim’s movements. Jim kept one hand on Leonard’s shoulder, his grip tightening as he tried to hold off a little longer. He let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a whine when Leonard swiped his thumb over the head.

Leonard grunted suddenly and bucked his hips up into Jim as he came deep in his husband’s ass. The abrupt movement caused Jim to lose his balance and topple forward onto Leonard as his dick twitched and he covered both their stomachs and chests with cum. He panted against Leonard’s neck as the doctor pulled his hand out from between them and helped shift Jim off his softening cock.

“Bones,” Jim mumbled, now only half on top of him.

“Yeah?”

Jim looked up at him with a sleepy and dopey smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed Jim’s sweaty forehead. “We should get cleaned up,” he murmured into blond hair.

Jim frowned and whined. Leonard laughed, kissing Jim’s cheek before getting off the bed and stumbling to the bathroom. He returned with a warm, damp washcloth for Jim, already cleaning himself up with his own. While Jim cleaned up, Leonard pulled on a pair of boxers and got into bed. He put the lube on his nightstand and laid down with his arms open, waiting for Jim.

After several minutes, Jim dropped the washcloth next to the bed and got under the covers, moving closer to Leonard to settle in his arms.

***

In the morning, Leonard dragged himself out of bed and to the kitchen for coffee. He was staring blankly out the window as rain splattered against it.

“There’s a nicer view in the bedroom,” Jim said groggily from the doorway.

“Yeah, but there’s coffee here.”

Jim walked further into the kitchen, stopping for a moment and kissing Leonard. He went to the coffee maker and made himself a cup before standing next to the doctor. “So, what do you want to do today?”

Leonard looked over, gave him a quick look over, then looked back out the window. “My husband,” he said and took a sip of coffee.

“What if your husband wants to do you?” Jim leaned against the counter.

“I suppose that can be arranged too.” Leonard paused and looked over at Jim. “We have all week. I do recommend we do things other than have sex.”

“I thought having sex was what having a honeymoon was for.”

“Sex and getting to spend time with you, no interruptions. You did turn off your comm, right?”

“Oh, shit.” Jim set his coffee down a little too hard and nearly ran to the other room. He returned a minute later, much calmer and picked his coffee back up.

“As I was saying. Seven full days just the two of us. No interruptions. My comm is on just in case Mama or Donna need to get a hold of us, but other than that, the only outside contact will be when we receive—when we receive the pictures from the photographer and we pick the ones we’re releasing to the press.”

“This means I don’t have to wear pants for a week straight, right?”

“We’re still going to leave the cabin on occasion so you have to wear them then. And I thought you bought some new underwear for this week.”

“I did, but I can wear them when we go out.”

“Then I don’t get to fully appreciate them.”

“Fine, I’ll wear them around the house this week.”

Leonard smiled over at him as Jim took a sip of coffee. “What do you want to do today? We should probably head to town to do a proper grocery trip.”

“My husband. That’s what, or should I say, who, I want to do today.”

“I did say that could be arranged, did I not?”

“So, I can do you today?”

“Yes. After we go grocery shopping.”

~~~

Eight hours and nearly three times the amount of breakfast cereal they both could eat combined in a week, in addition to other groceries, the two of them were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Well, watching probably isn’t the most accurate term seeing as Leonard was on top of Jim with their legs tangled together as they rutted their hips against each other. Leonard groaned as he came in his boxers, going limp against Jim, breathing heavily.

“Ugh, you couldn’t’ve given me a chance to stop us before I came in my underwear,” Leonard muttered as he sat back a minute later.

“I think it was sexy,” Jim said as he took his cock in his hand and stroked it lazily, watching Leonard.

“Yes, having your boxers sticky with cum is very sexy.” Leonard rolled his eyes as he stripped off his pants and boxers.

Jim closed his eyes and moaned as he came across his stomach. “Benefits to not wearing clothes,” he shrugged, grabbing Leonard’s boxers and wiping the cum off his stomach.

“And a benefit of wearing clothes are not getting cold or have your dick flopping everywhere.”

Jim shrugged again. “You get used to it. But if you’re cold…” He held his arms open gesturing him closer.

Leonard rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. He settled in Jim’s arms, laying the blanket over the two of them. Jim kissed his shoulder as they turned back to the movie.

“What is it that we’re watching again?” Leonard asked.

“I don’t remember. Apparently, it has some weird type of vampire and big ass wolves.”

Leonard let out a short laugh, and then again at the comment of a character being like a space heater. “Just like you.”

“I’m prettier,” Jim mumbled against Leonard’s shoulder.

“That you are,” Leonard laughed pressing his lips to the side of Jim’s head.

***

When Leonard woke the next morning in bed, Jim was awake, resting his head on the doctor’s chest and lightly poking the little bit of fat on Leonard’s stomach.

“Interesting way to be woken up,” Leonard mumbled peeking his eyes open.

“Good morning,” Jim smiled up at him, his fingertips pressed into Leonard’s stomach.

“Would you like to explain  _why_  you’re poking me?”

“You’re squishy.” Jim poked Leonard’s belly again.

“You calling your husband fat?”

“No, just squishy. I like you squishy.”

“Well, you’re a bit squishy too.” He reached over and poking Jim’s stomach.

Jim laughed, wiggling around to kiss his husband.

“Your morning breath is terrible this morning,” Leonard commented when Jim pulled away.

“Like yours is any better.”

“Never said it was. Now off, I need coffee.”

Jim pointed to the nightstand where a travel mug sat.

“God, what did I ever do to deserve you?” Leonard said before kissing Jim’s forehead and sitting up.

“Deserve? I don’t know. Have? You married me.” Jim grabbed his own mug of coffee off his nightstand and sat with his back against the headboard and his side against Leonard’s.

Leonard smiled and bumped his shoulder against Jim’s. Jim raised an eyebrow at him, nudging him back.

~~~

That afternoon, they went on a hike. On the way back, Leonard tripped on a tree root and fell in a mud puddle. Jim tried not to laugh as he helped him to his feet and helped him limp back to the cabin because Leonard was quite sure he had twisted his ankle.

“Sit, I’ll get you some ice,” Jim said as he helped Leonard to a chair at the kitchen table.

Leonard kicked his shoes off and removed as much of the mud caked clothing from his body as possible. Jim returned a minute later with a small bag of ice wrapped in a kitchen towel.

“Bring me my medkit. It should be in my suitcase.” Leonard got his leg situated on a chair before putting the ice on his ankle.

“Will do.” Jim headed off to the bedroom and returned with the medkit and a clean pair of boxers and clothes for Leonard.

The doctor dug the tricorder out of the kit, removing the ice long enough to scan his ankle.

“Gonna live?” Jim asked when he handed Leonard the first of several warm, damp cloths he had to clean the mud off.

“Looks like it. Ankle’s just going to be sore for a while.”

“Get cleaned up and change your clothes then you can rest on the couch. I think I can manage something for dinner.”

“Cereal. We have far too much of it and I don’t want to risk you injuring yourself.”

“Your lack of faith in my cooking skills is a bit insulting.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at him and glanced down at the pile of mud caked jeans and boxers, then back at Jim before pulling on the clean, dry clothes. He limped over to the couch, swatting Jim’s hand away when the blond tried to help. Jim did make sure Leonard was comfortable and his ankle was properly elevated with the ice pack on it before going to the kitchen.

***

Two days later, the two men were sitting at the kitchen table looking at the wedding pictures their photographer had sent them. Technically it was Starfleet’s public relations department that had decided on the categories for the pictures for the photographer to send first. Jim swiped to the next picture of the two of them exchanging vows.

“This one is nice. Only a little bit of Jo’s bouquet is showing so she’s not in the picture,” Jim said as he looked over at Leonard who was fidgeting.

“No, I was saying my vows then,” Leonard shook his head.

“Bones, we have to pick one from the ceremony.”

“Why does everyone need pictures of this anyway? We had a private wedding for a reason. We wanted to keep things private.” He looked at Jim desperately, trying not to tear up in frustration or because he was so overwhelmed with emotion seeing the pictures in the first place.

“Because they’re nosey. I’m sorry, babe. I don’t like it either.” Jim reached out and cupped Leonard’s jaw, rubbing his thumb against his scruffy cheek.

Leonard leaned into the touch and glanced at the PADD. “Is there one that’s of Chris talking?”

Jim nodded, flipping through the pictures until he found the one where the two of them were stealing a glance at each other as Chris spoke. “Jo’s in it though.”

Leonard studied the picture for a long time before answering, “You can’t see her face though. We’ll go with this one.”

Jim dropped his hand from Leonard’s face and took his hand as he marked the picture. Leonard continued struggling with the fact these were pictures that would be public and would comment on any little thing that he could use as an excuse for why that picture shouldn’t be the one to be released.

After Jim hit the send button with their decisions, he pulled Leonard into a tight hug. “I really am sorry, Bones.”

“I knew what I was getting into before marrying you.” Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t get to be upset and it doesn’t mean that this is all supposed to be a piece of cake for you.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t.”

Jim rubbed his back gently until he felt the doctor relax against him.

***

The next evening, Leonard stared back at Jim with heavy lidded eyes, letting out a groan when Jim curled his two fingers to brush against the doctor’s prostate.

“God, you look good like this, babe,” Jim murmured against his neck.

“You look pretty good when you’re in my position too,” Leonard breathed.

“Mmm, I thought I just looked pretty in your position.”

Leonard gasped, tensing up for a moment before relaxing once again as Jim began to ease a third finger in. “Gorgeous. You look gorgeous when you’re—when you’re all spread out and ready for me.”

Jim smiled and pressed lips against Leonard’s. After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock up as Leonard shifted around so his legs were spread more.

Jim pressed the tip of his cock to the ring muscle and leaned his forehead against Leonard’s, looking him in the eye. “Breathe,” he whispered as he slowly pushed into Leonard’s ass. Every few centimeters, he paused allowing the doctor to have a second to remember to breathe and relax.

Leonard rested his hand on the back of Jim’s neck and kissed him.

“Good?” Jim asked, only pulling his lips far enough away to do so.

“Very.” He pulled the blond back into a kiss.

Jim quickly settled into a slow but steady pace with his thrusts. Leonard held onto him as much as he possibly could as he lazily kissed Jim. Eventually, the doctor pulled away and turned his head to catch his breath. Jim reached between them and took Leonard’s dick in his hand, matching the speed of his strokes with the pace of his thrusts.

“Jim,” Leonard panted bucking his hips up.

“Yeah, I’ve got you.” He kissed the spot right behind Leonard’s ear.

Leonard’s entire body seemed to tense up for a moment before relaxing as he came in spurts. Jim paused his thrusts and stroked him through his orgasm, then resumed thrusting. Moments later, his cock twitched before he dropped his head to Leonard’s shoulder as he came. As he came back to himself, he felt fingers tracing up his back.

“You’re heavy, you know,” Leonard commented when he felt Jim’s lips curve up into a smile.

Jim wrinkled up his nose and moved off him. A minute later, he forced himself out of bed and to the bathroom to get them washcloths to clean up. While Leonard cleaned himself off, Jim got him a pair of boxers, pulling on a pair of his own.

***

The next day, while Leonard was in the shower, Jim lounged on the sofa listening to the news while reading. He froze suddenly when he heard the word drought. Listening closer, it was made clear that the drought in California had be caught early enough that not too many crops were failing. By the time Leonard joined him on the couch, the segment was over and the newscaster had moved on.

~~~

Around two in the morning Leonard was woken up by Jim’s hand hitting his face. Leonard was out of the bed and in the bathroom as fast as he could to deal with the nosebleed that resulted. He could hear the bed creaking as Jim tossed and turned and the desperate sobs. Every second that ticked by, it seemed to get worse and Leonard felt sick. He mentally prepared himself for the bruises and possible second bloody nose depending on how well this went before grabbing the tissue box and heading back into the bedroom.

Jim was completely tangled in the sheets and was only making it worse with his thrashing. Leonard pulled them back, untangling Jim from them before getting onto the bed. He spent the next several minutes wrangling Jim into his hold, receiving multiple kicks to his calves, at least one hit to his gut, and probably a few scratches.

“Jim, you need to wake up. You’re just dreaming. You’re safe. I’m safe. Our family is safe. No one’s going to hurt you or me or our family. I’m right here. I’ve got you. I just need you to wake up. I need you to do that for me. Come on, Jim. You’re ok, I’ve got you,” Leonard said gently.

After what felt like an eternity, Jim’s eyes shot open and he stared blankly ahead. Leonard adjusted his hold on him so he had one hand on Jim’s face, his forehead pressed against the blond’s. Jim was shaking and he had a half glazed over expression on his face.

“Breathe. In and out, darlin’,” Leonard coached, stroking Jim’s cheek with his thumb. “Just breathe. I’m right here. I’ve got you. You’re ok. Just focus on breathing.”

Jim sucked in a shaky breath and let it out.

“Good, just like that. Keep doing that. In and out.”

It took several minutes before Jim’s expression became slightly less glazed over and he let out a whimper.

“Shhh, I’ve got you, Jim. You’re ok.”

Jim closed his eyes as tears began running down his face. He was still shaking as he freed an arm from between them and put it around Leonard. He tried to get his mouth to form words, letting out a whimper instead.

“You don’t need to talk yet. It can wait until you’re truly ready,” Leonard soothed.

“Food,” Jim finally choked out.

“Are you hungry?”

Jim blinked his eyes open and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I can get you something to eat. You don’t have to get up.”

“No.”

Leonard rubbed his back as Jim sniffled.

“We have food?” Jim asked suddenly.

“Yeah, a lot of it. Especially cereal.”

Jim blinked a few times, then whispered, “Ok.” A few minutes later he continued, “There’s a drought in California.”

“Yeah, you had the volume loud enough I could hear it. There wasn’t too much damage though. They’ll recuperate.”

“What if they don’t?”

“They will. They’ve been doing it for hundreds of years.”

Jim went silent, looking down. “I watched them die. My kids. They found us and—and they were going to kill me but…” He swallowed the bile rising in this throat.

“It was just a dream. I know it felt real. They always do. But it didn’t really happen.”

“I know,” Jim whispered.

“What can I do to help?”

Jim thought for a minute, then answered, “Blankets, and this.”

Leonard nodded, pulling away from Jim long enough to pull the covers back over them. Jim wiggled around until he was settled next to Leonard with his head on the doctor’s chest. Leonard traced mindless patterns on Jim’s back.

“You can go back to sleep, you know. You don’t have to stay up with me,” Jim said after a few minutes.

“I’ll stay awake with you. Not like we have anywhere else to be tomorrow.”

“Can we have another movie day?” Jim yawned.

“Sounds like a plan.”

~~~

They both woke up around eleven. After they both ate breakfast, Jim went and showered while Leonard got the movie marathon set up. Jim waked out of the bedroom completely naked, not that Leonard was surprised, holding the bottle of lube.

“At this rate, we’re going to need to buy some on our way home,” Leonard laughed as Jim set it on the coffee table.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jim grinned as he settled in next to Leonard, stealing some of the blanket.

“I’d just prefer to not run out before then.”

“We have like half a bottle left. We’ll be fine.”

“You better be right, cause I’m not driving over half an hour to get lube.”

Jim rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to Leonard’s shoulder before resting his head on it.

~~~

Four hours later

“Fuck, Bones,” Jim moaned into Leonard’s neck as he rocked back on the doctor’s fingers before readjusting his position straddling Leonard’s lap.

“Thought I said keep still,” Leonard answered not looking away from the movie.

“I’m trying. You’re just teasing.”

Leonard smirked and kissed the side of Jim’s head. “I consider it being thorough.”

“Well, I consider it teasing.” He squirmed trying to get more contact with his prostate.

“You look so pretty like this.” Leonard curled his fingers against Jim’s prostate and the blond groaned.

“Yeah, well I’m sure I look prettier coming.”

“You do. The question is, are you going to.”

Jim lifted his head and pulled the doctor into a kiss. He kept one hand on the back of Leonard’s neck, reaching between them with his other hand and wrapping his hand around both their dicks to the best of his ability and stroking them slowly. Between the feeling of his hand on his dick, Leonard’s dick rubbing against his, and three of Leonard’s fingers in his ass, Jim was writhing in Leonard’s hold, moaning against his mouth as he came. He barely noticed when Leonard’s cock twitched against his before the doctor came.

***

The next evening, Leonard was packing up his things and laying out his clothes while Jim showered.

“I’m a bit sad it’s over,” Jim commented from the bathroom as he dried off.

“I am too, but it’ll be kind of nice to get back to reality.”

“Jo’s meeting us in San Francisco, right?” Jim wandered out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his hips.

“Donna’s putting her on the shuttle and Phil’s picking her up and taking her to our apartment. She’ll be there when we get there.” Leonard stared down at the shirt and jeans he’d laid out to wear.

“You’ll look great. You always do.”

“There’s really no way we can avoid them, is there?” He looked over at Jim as the blond got into bed.

“No, and even if there is, we won’t be allowed to do it. Starfleet wants our ‘post honeymoon glow’ documented.”

“In other words, the ‘we just fucked for an entire week and you all know that’ glow.”

Jim laughed. “Pretty much.”

Leonard got into bed next to him and kissed him. “One last one before we sleep and get up at a godforsaken hour?”

“It’s like you read my mind.” Jim winked, pulling him closer.

***

The flight itself wasn’t too bad. It was nice and quiet. The two of them talked and watched a movie. The panic that was progressively filling Leonard’s gut wasn’t as nice. The last twenty minutes of the flight consisted of Leonard trying to not completely break down.

“Chris has the car waiting to pick us up,” Jim said rubbing Leonard’s shoulder.

“What if he’s late?”

“He won’t be.”

“But what if he is?” Leonard looked at him desperately.

“Then you go hide in the bathroom until I come get you. But he won’t be late, Bones.”

“I can’t do this, Jim.”

“Leonard, look at me.”

He looked at Jim, gripping his pant legs.

“You just have to follow me. That’s all. Pull your suitcase and follow me. And smile if you feel like it.” Jim took one of Leonard’s hands in his and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

When the shuttle landed, Leonard took his time getting his things together. Jim smiled at him and intertwined their fingers. As they approached the group of photographers, Jim looked over at Leonard and grinned, squeezing his hand. Leonard couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the blond in return.

He was relieved to see that Chris seemed to not only be on time to pick them up, but also early. Jim let Leonard get into the car and sit in the front seat before loading their luggage in the back, then getting into the back seat.

“Alright, Bones?” Jim asked as he buckled his seatbelt and Chris started the car.

Leonard reached his left hand behind him and Jim took hold of it. “That was all of them?”

“There shouldn’t be any at your apartment building,” Chris answered.

It thankfully wasn’t a long drive to the apartment.

“Do me a favor and send my husband down in a reasonably timely manner,” Chris said as Jim and Leonard got out of the car.

“Will do. Thank you for picking us up,” Leonard answered.

On the elevator ride up to their apartment, Jim put his arm around Leonard’s waist and kissed the corner of his mouth. Before he could move too far, Leonard leaned over and kissed him. When they reached their floor, Jim hurried ahead. Leonard was a few feet from the front door when Jim had already opened it and walked in.

“Papa!” Leonard heard Joanna yell. When he walked in, Jim was holding her and she had her arms around the back of his neck and her legs around his waist, clinging onto him. Jim was kissing all over the side of her face as she giggled, wrinkling up her nose.

“Daddy!” She grinned when she saw him.

“Jo!” He laughed kissing her cheek. “I need to go release Pops to Grandpa Chris.” He walked off to the other room where Phil was tidying up the mess Joanna had managed to make in the span of five hours. “I think Jim and I can take it from here,” Leonard said.

“Your subtle way of saying Chris is no doubt waiting impatiently in the car?” Phil asked.

“Not sure how much it counts as subtlety when you call it out like that. And yes.”

After ‘thank you’s and Joanna insisting on giving Phil a hug goodbye, Phil headed out.

~~~

That night, Leonard watched from the doorway as Jim laid on Joanna’s bed with her, pointing out the constellations from the night sky projector in her room.

“Can you find the North Star again?” Jim asked looking over at her for a moment, then back up at the projection.

“It’s right there, Papa.” She pointed up at it and Leonard and Jim could both hear the eye roll in her tone.

Jim looked back over at her playfully. “What about Neverland?”

She looked back at him then at the projection again. “Second star to the right, and straight on till morning.”

He followed her gaze, then said, “I’ve taught you well.” Jim caught Leonard’s gaze out of the corner of his eye and grinned before the doctor left the two of them be.

Joanna continued chattering on about whatever came to mind until she started dozing off. Jim stayed put next to her until she was fast asleep. He carefully got up and kissed her forehead before walking out to the main room where Leonard was watching a movie. Jim laid down with his head on Leonard’s lap, looking up at him.

“We make a good family, don’t we?” Jim asked softly.

Leonard smiled down at him. “I think we do.”

Jim shifted onto his side so he could watch the movie, reaching up and taking Leonard’s hand, slipping his fingers between the doctor's, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
